Blackbird
by Roo1965
Summary: Sequel to Black isn't a colour..... Jack and Sara. Pre film and series. a day in the life. written NovemberDecember 2004.


**Blackbird by Roo1965**

Sometime after the wake up call and reconnaissance in the dark shadows of the night, Jack falls deeply asleep. Finally his body begins to switch off and relax into Regular Joe mode even though he only has a 48 hour pass.

Time passes. Life outside carries on. Inside the sleepers dream their little dreams and draw closer for warmth. Stars fade away, and the moon gives way to sunrise and the daylight. Tomorrow is now today, and it is a new day. A different day. A day in which any manner of things may or may not happen.

Jack registers the sound of birds chirping noisily and loudly outside. Probably sitting in that pesky tree laughing at me, he thinks. Time to get up, and with that thought he opens his eyes to the new day. And finds himself almost nose to nose with Sara. He cannot resist it; he kisses the nose, oh so gently. Sara makes a slight noise and twitches her nose back at him. Since he also finds his arm and hand over her hip, he pulls her closer.

Sara slowly comes awake and loses herself in the dark brown eyes staring at her intensely and hopefully with intent. He is home, he is back in one piece and oh boy is he here. She breathes him in deeply, sighing in contentment, letting him lead.

"Mornin' sweet pea," he says kissing her on the mouth this time, and feels her smile.

"Time izzit?" she asks muzzily.

Glancing at the clock he replies "Latish, 0732."

"Huh, late by your standards." She grouses.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" he challenges.

"This and that," she says rolling onto him.

"Ya think?" he says smirking up at her.

There is a gust of wind followed by the now familiar thud and scrape against the side of the house.

Sara feels his body tense and still as his head whips round to stare at the window.

"Tree," Jack mutters "Got to do that tree today."

"Okay." she says carefully. Both of them remembering the dark of the previous night. What a difference a day makes.

"Anything else that needs doing?" Jack asks.

"Garage door makes a god awful noise and sometimes sticks. Think we also have some lost slates, weeding, lawn needs a trim…" she intersperses each chore with a kiss.

"And you'll be doing …what exactly?" he asks, his eyes closed and his hands running patterns up and down her back.

"This and that." she says again.

"Been saving it up, huh?"

"Oh, you betcha." she answers.

"The chores, woman, the chores!" he says suddenly rolling them both over, pinning her beneath him.

"Oh, those," she giggles, as he drops his head onto her shoulder and laughs with her.

"No giggling!" he mutters, still lying there like a warm security blanket. She toys with the dog tags on the chain round his neck. She hates and loves them equally for what they represent. Jack in a nutshell, letters embossed onto metal, vital information in case of…..what? Some emergency, some horror she does not want to think about just now. She brings her hands up to ruffle his hair instead. She has missed this closeness. He is warm and solidly real and he's hers.

The phone rings, jolting them out of their little world.

"Don't go anywhere," Jack orders dropping a kiss on her forehead as he moves across to pick up the phone.

"Jack O'Neill," he barks.

Sara watches as a confused look crosses his face. At first Jack does not recognise the voice of the distraught woman on the other end of the phone.

"Izz?" he asks. Sara draws a sharp breath, Isobel is her boss. Sara asked for the day off because Jack was due back.

In an authoritative tone Jack finally gets a word in.

"Isobel? Stop. Take a deep breath for me, okay. Is Will with you? Good," he looks at Sara and holds a finger up to forestall her questions. All desire fled, he looks serious and concerned.

"Isobel, count to three and start again from the beginning for me."

After a lengthy pause, he says "Isobel, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to talk to Sara and then put her on, okay?" he puts the phone to his chest

"Elliot's been in an accident with the delivery van. Not many details as yet. He's over at the County Hospital, looks bad. Will is there, so she needs you to redo the arrangements/displays for the Carlton reception and take over the shop today." And he passes the phone to her as she nods numbly.

Jack lies there as he listens to Sara asking if there is anything else she and Jack can do to help. The day had started so well too. It didn't seem like two minutes since Izzie and Will's son was cycling round the yard on his tricycle. Unusually for an 18 year old kid he'd opted to join his parents in running the two florists shops. He is one of the delivery men. Sara is good at displays and arrangements for weddings, receptions and business lunches. She also entered competitions and teaches a few classes.

Sara puts the phone down, and says that she has to go right away, and starts rummaging in closets for clothes.

"Anything I can do?" Jack asks.

"Not right now, but come with me to the hospital later?"

"Absolutely. Sure you don't need me for…?"

"Always, I always need you." and she leans over and kisses him before heading for the shower.

Knowing that Sara means it when she said she has to go immediately, Jack gets up and pulls on a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt . The least he can do is make some breakfast she can eat at work.

By the time she comes downstairs he is ready with a bag containing some sandwiches, an apple and a bottle of water. "Knew you wouldn't eat otherwise," he says.

"Thanks love, that's so helpful. I may pop back for lunch. Don't fall off the ladder or anything."

"As if! I'll be here. Take care. Ring me if…whatever."

She nods and they hug before he waves her off in her car.

-------------------------------------------- 

Sara stands and watches him for a minute or two, his arms and leg muscles rippling, as he pushes the mower across the lawn. He's almost done here. She can see that he's fixed the tree. The garage door is open, a toolbox open on the floor, and a rag lying next to it.

Suddenly he stops the mower and turns round. How does he know she's there? Bat radar? Sonar?

"Sara what's up? Has something happened?" he asks striding over to her.

"No, they're still waiting for some tests. He's holding on. That's the best thing." She replies smiling bravely.

"Oh, it's just you were standing there… and I thought…." And he wraps a sweaty arm round her neck and kisses her.

"I was watching you." she says kissing him back before he steps back and scratches the back of his neck.

"Watching me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because you're here and I like staring at you." she says bluntly.

"A man could get paranoid." It's not the first time she's seen him in a t shirt, shorts and sneakers after all.

"I have a piece of paper that says I can ogle you anytime I want."

"So you don't forget me?" he says using the bottom of his t shirt to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

"I don't think that's possible, Jack. You're the most memorable man I've ever known." Did he just do that deliberately? She asks herself. No, it's what guys do. Besides, he really doesn't realise the effect he has on her, or any female for that matter. He's sexily charming, but not that egotistical.

"Nice timing, I'm through with the lawn and I could do with a break. Lunch?"

"That's why I came home but I haven't got long. I have to get back."

"Oh."

"Yeah I'm sorry babe."

"Me too."

Together they head inside for lunch. Sara fills him in on the news about Elliot so far.

Elliot has cracked ribs, bruising, and head trauma. At the moment he's unconscious. They're all worried about coma and brain damage. He may wake up and be ok…or he may not wake up at all

After barely half an hour Sara leaves to return to the shop.

Is this what it's like for Sara? Jack asks himself as he watches her drive away again, speeding in and out of their life. Here one minute gone the next. Sometimes on time, sometimes delayed and sometimes completely unexpected.

Best get busy with stuff and not think about what ifs. What if Elliot dies? What if he stays in a coma? What if it was his fault and the other driver tries to sue Isobel and Will? How will it affect Sara and working at the flower shop? Deal with it when you have more information. Yeah, but you still gotta think about 'other' options and plan B, Jack.

------------------------------------ 

He doesn't know how it starts but one moment they are sitting on the couch trying to relax after visiting the hospital, and the next they are having an argument.

"It's alright for you, you can go right back to your buddies tomorrow and forget that this weekend happened!" Sara hisses at him, eyes blazing.

"Hey, wait a minute. I watched Elliot grow up too. You're not alone here." he retorts.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Jack, I _am_ alone. You're going to be away on…what is it again..?"

"On exercise."

"Yeah whatever that is," she says "Don't explain, because I know you can't tell me where you're going."

"You know I would if I could. And it's only for two weeks. There's still hope for Elliot yet."

"Anything can happen in that time, we both know that."

"Look, we coped with my accident last year; nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"You can't promise me that!" she snaps.

"What else do you want me to say?" asks Jack, knowing that nothing he says will be right.

"I watched Isobel and Will slowly coming apart at the hospital tonight. And I had this crazy thought, perhaps it's just as well it's just you and me…" she begins to cry, her anger suddenly dissipating.

"Hey, "and he pulls her into his arms, her tears soaking the front of his shirt, but he doesn't mind.

"It's been a few years now, maybe we can't have children. I can't imagine what they are going through. Maybe it's as well we don't have any…" she sobs.

"Don't say that. Be careful what you wish for Sara. Kids or no kids, I love you; nothing is ever going to change that. I don't keep on about it because I know it upsets you. But it would be great." He says soothing her with words and gently rocking her.

"Oh Jack, I don't want you to go." she sniffs.

"I don't like leaving you like this, but you know I have to. It's my job, Sara."

"Good old Uncle Sam."

"I swore an oath to him as well, but it's you I love."

Lying on the couch wrapped in his arms, her tears drying, Sara fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. She has a better idea as she relaxes into his snug body.

"You love the job as well, Jack. Sometimes I think I come second place to the Air force, I know its' silly, it's just hard sometimes you know."

"We never thought this would be easy. But we're making it work, aren't we?" He replies, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"Yes. I know it's been a really hard, long day. I'm glad you're here even if it's only until tomorrow afternoon."

Sara has undone his shirt buttons by now.

"Yeah, me too. Waking up was nice this morning". Jack says enjoying the direction her hands are going.

"It was, wasn't it?" she replies kissing his bare chest and settling her leg between his. His hands tighten in her hair. Did she just wiggle…?

"Sara?" he says after a few more minutes.

"Yeah,"

"Um, not that I don't like what you're doing, 'cause God I do, but let's take this somewhere more comfy, with more space… huh," Jack suggests breathlessly.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Major" she replies seductively, tugging him off the couch.

"I love it when you pull rank on me," he answers following her upstairs.

-------------------------------------- 

Things improve for Elliot the next day; he shows some signs of movement. And the prognosis is that he'll be okay. The other driver had a heart attack at the wheel; there was nothing anyone could have done.

**Nearly three weeks later…**

It's not that late in the evening but Jack's tired, Sara looks washed out too and they'd gone to bed early. His back really aches, the bruises are painful and he has to pee _again._ The medical officer urged him to drink lots of water to flush his system out to prevent a kidney infection, but it still hurts to pee. Two weeks on exercise and _this_ happens on the last day. Perhaps he can ask Sara to put more rub on his back. Speaking of which where is she? He realises that she is not in bed. Then he hears her in the bathroom, and gets up anyway.

"Was it something you ate?" he queries, trying to remember what they had for dinner.

"Did I wake you?" she asks, opening the door to him.

"Not really, I came for the hot rub cream, and I got to go again." he explains reaching for the cabinet.

Sara doesn't answer his question because looking at the bruising and scrapes on his back and hip, she's not sure what to tell him.

He closes the cabinet and seeing her look at him says

"I'm okay, nothing to worry about." She goes back to the bedroom so he can take care of business.

Sara remembers asking him what happened, why he was a day or two late getting back and his reply. "Not much to tell, one of the men's belays failed while we were abseiling. He popped off, but I managed to grab him. Momentum reacquainted us with the cliff face."

She won't sit, doesn't want to lie down again, so she just stands and waits, as the toilet flushes and taps run.

The bathroom door opens and Jack walks back into the bedroom heading for his side of the bed.

"You going to be okay?" he asks, wondering why she's still standing there. Does she need to go back?

And she still doesn't know how to answer him. Seeing him slightly injured makes her realise all over again, how fragile the body can be, his and hers. And whether they can both be strong enough to cope with life's next surprise, given that he's away a lot of the time, and she'll be on her own.

"It's…I'm…I'm late," she finally says. She can't _not_ tell him.

"What?" he asks confused.

He doesn't get it. She's going to have to say it. What she thinks. What she hopes, in spite of everything.

"We're going to have a baby." There she's said it out loud, it must be real. She can't take it back now.

He stops still, in the middle of putting the tube of cream on the nightstand.

"Did you hear what I just said? Say something! You're scaring me."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"No, Yes. It's early, but yeah I think so. Made a doctors appointment for the end of the week." And she's still not sure of his reaction.

"A baby?" he repeats and suddenly sits on the bed as if all his strings have been cut.

Oh God she thinks, he hates the idea. What is she going to do now?

He looks up at her, and seeing the stricken look on her face realises what she must be thinking. He starts to stand up again, but a painful twinge from his hip and back stop him.

"Come over here." he asks as she stands in front of him. "It's okay, it's wonderful news, really it is. I'm just surprised that's all," he gently puts his hand on her belly.

"Wow, our baby." he says and pulls her into a warm hug and she finally puts her arms around him until another back pain hits him.

"Ouch," he groans. "I was kinda hoping you'd put some more of that nice warm stuff on my back,"

"You're pathetic Jack O'Neill. These bruises are nothing to having a baby." She admonishes, trying to diffuse her worry over his latest injuries.

"No back rub?" he says sadly.

"You get a back rub on one condition."

"Name it," he says as he lies face down on the bed.

"You do the same for me when the time comes!"

"Deal." he agrees and as she reaches for the cream, he grabs her hand, tugging her so he can kiss her.

"Thanks," he says "for this…and for everything."

"No problem," she replies kneeling on the bed. "It's a pleasure,"

He turns to look at her with a wicked grin, "Yeah it was wasn't it!"

She lightly smacks him,

"Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt!" she laughs at him. "You want me to kiss these itty bitty bruises better or not?"

"Yes"

"Then behave!"

"Sir Yes sir," and he brings a hand up to salute.

She leans forward and kisses his back "Shut up Jack," and then opens the tube of cream. Slowly and lightly she rubs it over the bruised areas, which stretch down his left side and hip disappearing under his boxers.

He relaxes under her tender care, and when she's done he rolls onto his side and watches her crawl back into bed.

"Come here," he urges and she snuggles into his embrace, mindful of his bruises.

He kisses her gently on her face, her lips and her neck.

"A baby!" he says again

"Yes! You're pleased huh?" she says with delight.

"You betcha, it's the best thing that ever happened to me, apart from you of course!"

"Thanks Jack. I love you too."

"You know," he murmurs into her neck, "If you're not certain...about…you know…we _could _make sure…."

"You are a very wicked man."

"I'm just sayin…."

--------------------------

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_  
Blackbird by Lennon & McCartney.


End file.
